(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for a holding a gas tank such as a firefighter's or rescue worker's air tank.
(2) Prior Art
It is standard procedure to outfit a firefighter or other rescue worker with a breathing apparatus allowing him/her to breathe normally in a smoke-filled building. A typical breathing apparatus consists of a cylindrical air tank or bottle coupled to a face mask, which the firefighter or rescue worker places over his nose and eyes when needed. Shoulder straps, and sometimes a waist harness are provided on the tank so that the apparatus may be conveniently carried on the firefighter's or rescue worker's back.
When not in use, the breathing apparatus is often stored in a bracket permanently mounted on a fire truck. The simplest type of bracket consists of a pair of C-shaped clips extending from an elongated backplate, with a footplate extending from the lower end of the backplate to support the neck of the air tank. To don the apparatus, the firefighter or rescue worker places his back against the air tank and pulls the shoulder straps, which normally hang limply from the tank, over his shoulders. This is a rather difficult procedure, especially when the firefighter is clothed in several layers of heavy, protective clothing, and it can result in a loss of valuable time. One such air tank bracket system employing C-shaped clips is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,022 to McLoughlin et al. Still other systems which employs C-shaped clips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,029 to Ziaylek, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,557 to Ziaylek et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 to Brodersen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,242 to Ziaylek, Jr. et al. illustrates a releasable tank holding assembly securable to a hollow seat back to facilitate the detachable securement of a tank thereinto. In this assembly, a housing is included with a tank receiving recess positionable in a hollow seat back area. The housing is made of a flexibly resilient plastic material for protection of the tank but includes a retaining bracket, preferably of metal, secured to the rear portion for strengthening and securement to a seat back.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D494,049 to Ziaylek et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,243 to Ziaylek et al. illustrate a mounting bracket with ejection mechanism for holding a cylindrical tank.
A pivotable tank handling apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,312 to Ziaylek. The handling apparatus is capable of securely locking the tank in place at the storage or usage position while allowing it to be detached therefrom and transferred to a tank service position for removal and replacement or servicing. The apparatus includes a locking mechanism including a locking hook construction and a locking housing with a locking slide movable mounted therein wherein a locking handle is secured thereto for movement of the locking slide between the position of engagement and the position of release of the locking hook.
Quick release systems for supporting an air tank having pivotable C-shaped arms is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,586,687 to Ziaylek; 6,883,766 to Ziaylek et al.; and 3,603,550 to Byrd.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0078911 to Ziaylek illustrates a bracket for holding cylindrical tanks adjacent to a wall surface or behind a seat surface in a detachable manner. An upper and lower securement strap are secured together at an engaging tab, which straps extend around the tank when the tab is engaged and can be easily released for rapid exit. A webbing extends between the upper and lower securement straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 to Johnson relates to a quick release support for the oxygen tank of a breathing apparatus suitable for attachment to the seat of a fire engine or other rescue vehicle. Upon arrival at the scene, the occupant presses a lever which permits the tank and its associated breathing apparatus to be withdrawn from the supporting arms as the occupant dismounts from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,133 to Boecker illustrates a quick-release article holder for mounting on a vertical surface and having a bifurcated lower support member and a spaced upper clamping member which is pivotally mounted for rotative movement into or out of engagement with the upper portion of the article to be held. The holder is particularly adapted for use in retaining cylindrical breathing apparatus which is mounted on the wall of a fire station or on a panel of a mobile fire apparatus and serves to retain and support the breathing apparatus when it is not in use or while it is being harnessed to the back of a user. A lever-operated linkage serves to pivot the upper retaining member out of clamping engagement with the apparatus so that the entire breathing apparatus can be moved horizontally away from the holder by the action of the user walking away from the holder after the breathing apparatus has been harnessed to his back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,761 illustrates an adjustable bracket used to stabilize upright compressed gas containers against displacement on mobile vehicles and ship-board installations and maintenance shops. A pair of braces adjustably mounted on a rigidly supported container-encircling plastic collar and movable into firm engagement with diametrically opposite portions of the periphery of an encircled gas-filled container are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,701 to Trank illustrates a c-shaped bracket for stabilizing a cylindrical compressed air tank against a bulkhead of a boat. The C-shaped bracket has a first position in which it extends from the bulkhead and a second position in which it folds against the bulkhead.
Still another bracket for holding a tank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383 to Huston. In one embodiment, a pair of straps and a shim are detachably affixed to the body of the bracket by tabs so that the entire unit is initially of one piece construction.
Despite these systems, there remains a need for a system which enables a firefighter or a rescue worker to quickly get into the air breathing apparatus.